ONE SHOT
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: EXO M vs EXO K. nggak bisa buat summary. baca aja deh, TaoRis and other EXO. inspiring by BAP MV One Shot. Chekidot.. warning NC, little rape for TaoRis.


ONE SHOT

Tittle : One Shot

Cast : TaoRis, and other EXO member

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : M

Warning : Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC, little rape, violence

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Cinta membutakan segalanya, membuat sebuah penghianatan dan penyesalan. Mereka semua harus menanggung penderitaan karena cinta. Terinspirasi dari MV BAP One Shot

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI AND THIS STORY,

BETTER IF YOU GO OUT FORM MY FANFIC

THIS IS JUST FANFICTION

THANK YOU

.

AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN SEBELUMNYA

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik berumur 10 tahun terlihat berlari dengan terengah-engah menuju sebuah pantai di kala senja. Seorang namja lainnya yang berumur lebih tua tiga tahun darinya hanya terduduk sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit senja yang berwarna kemerah-merahan. Namja itu tengah menunggu temannya dengan sabar, ia membiarkan angin pantai bertiup meniup rambut keemasannya yang terlihat berkilau akibat pantulan cahaya matahari yang membuat namja tadi semakin terlihat tampan.

"Gege~ maaf Tao terlambat. Tadi…. hosh… mama….. meminta agar…. hah… Tao membantunya memasak." Kata namja cantik itu dengan nafas setengah-setengah karena berlari-lari.

"Tidak usah berlari baby panda, toh gege akan selalu menunggu baby panda sampai kapanpun. Kalau kau terjatuh saat berlari bagaimana? Gege tak akan memaafkan diri gege sendiri karena membuat baby panda gege terluka." Terlihat dengan jelas semburat merah dikedua pipi Tao, ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Ada apa gege menyuruh Tao kemari?" Entah mengapa, kini wajah namja tampan tadi berubah menjadi sedikit murung.

"Tao… kau tau kan kalau aku sangat menyayangi bahkan mencintaimu? Kau taukan kalau gege akan selalu menunggumu sampai kapanpun?" tanya namja tampan tadi sembari menatap namja cantik itu dengan sangat serius.

"Maksud gege apa? Tao juga amat sangat mencintai gege. Tao hanya milik Wu Fan ge." Wufan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan agar ia tak menangis di depan Tao. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat takut kehilangan baby pandanya.

"Gege harus pergi Tao, keluarga gege akan pindah ke kota."

"Gege bercanda kan? Gege nggak akan ninggalin Tao sendirian disini kan?" namja cantik itu tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya, ia memang namja yang cengeng. Tao tau kalau suatu saat nanti Wufan akan pergi meninggalkannya karena memang pekerjaan papa Wufan mengharuskannya untuk selalu berpindah-pindah.

"Maafkan gege Tao. Gege berjanji akan kembali kesini lagi dan menemani Tao. Kau mau menunggu gege kan?" Wufan menarik dagu Tao agar namja cantik itu menatap kesungguhannya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi Tao yang basah oleh air mata.

"Tentu saja Tao akan selalu menunggu gege. Wo ai ni ge" Tao mengecup bibir Wufan singkat membuat Wufan tersenyum lega.

"Wo ye ai ni baby panda. Pulanglah, ini sudah hampir malam Tao, aku takut akan dimarahi ibumu lagi karena membuatmu pulang malam." Tak terasa kini sang surya telah tenggelam, dua namja ini telah menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah di pantai tadi.

"Baiklah, gege jaga diri baik-baik disana. Tao akan selalu menunggu gege di pantai ini." Mereka tau, ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir mereka karena mereka tak akan dapat terpisahkan oleh jarak maupun waktu.

.

* * *

.

5 Tahun Kemudian

"Tak terasa aku telah bersabar selama lima tahun ge. Kenapa kau tak kunjung datang atau sekedar memberi kabar padaku? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu ge, apa kau lupa denganku?" namja itu berbicara sendiri atau lebih tepatnya berbicara dengan deburan ombak pantai. Kini Tao telah menjadi seorang remaja tampan yang digilai banyak yeoja disana, tapi tak ada yang menarik perhatian Tao karena ia masih setia menunggu Wufan nya.

"Mulai besok aku tak akan pergi ke pantai ini ge, aku lelah menunggumu terus. Aku akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahku disana. Aku harap setelah aku kembali ke Korea, kita bisa bertemu lagi ge." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tao pergi meninggalkan pantai dan tanah kelahirannya untuk menuntut ilmu.

Mungkin takdir sangat kejam pada mereka. Selang sehari setelah Tao brangkat ke Amerika, Wufan datang ke pantai tersebut.

"Aku kembali baby panda. Maaf membuatmu menunggu sangat lama. Kau pasti sedang membantu mama mu memasak dirumah kan?" dengan semangat Wufan berlari menuju rumah Tao yang letaknya tak jauh dari pantai. Dengan semangat ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu berniat ingin mengejutkan baby pandanya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampakan yeoja cantik yang merupakan mama dari Tao. "Lhoh nak Wufan kan? Lama tak bertemu nak, kapan kau kembali kesini? Bagaimana kabar papa mu?"

"Saya baru saja sampai bibi, papa sudah meninggal satu minggu yang lalu." Jawab Wufan membuat nyonya Huang merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga dulu saat masih bertetangga, ia sangat dekat dengan tuan Wu dan telah menganggap mereka keluarga sendiri.

"Aku turut berduka cita Wufan. Dulu, aku dan papa mu sangat dekat. Aku menyesal tak dapat menghadiri pemakamannya."

"Tak apa bibi. Bibi, apa Tao nya ada?" hampir saja Wufan lupa tujuannya kembali ke desa ini.

"Tao tidak memberi tahumu?" tanya nyonya Huang heran.

"Sejak pindah ke kota, aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan Tao. Memangnya ada apa ya bi?" Entah mengapa perasaan Wufan menjadi tidak enak.

"Wufan…. Zitao melanjutkan studinya di Amerika, baru kemarin ia berangkat kesana." Wufan pun kembali ke kota dengan perasaan kecewa, ia pikir Tao akan selalu menunggunya sampai kapanpun. Tapi memang sejak awal ia yang salah, ia telah meninggalkan namja sebaik Tao tanpa kabar sedikitpun.

.

* * *

.

5 Tahun kemudian

"Kris, kita kedatangan tamu. Katanya ia ingin bergabung dengan kita."

"Yack Lay! Bisakah kau tidak langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamarku?" marah Kris pada namja cantik yang hanya dapat terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah ketua mereka yang terkenal sangat dingin dan kasar sedang memeluk erat boneka panda besarnya.

"Maaf Wufan, tapi aku terlalu bersemangat. Hahaha…." Lay mendapatkan deathglare terbaik dari Kris karena telah berhasil membuatnya sangat malu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu lagi Zhang Yi Xing! Atau aku akan membuang semua foto Suho mu itu!" ancam Kris telak.

"Yack! Jangan macam-macam kau Kris!" teriak Lay tak terima kalau sudah menyangkut namja yang ia cintai.

"KALIAN! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!" Teriak Luhan membuat keduanya langsung diam.

"Oh ya, aku hampir saja lupa. Ada yang ingin bergabung dengan kelompok kita, ia tampan sekali…. eh tapi ia lebih ke cantik menurutku …meskipun wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan." Kata Lay member penjelasan.

Kris pun mengikuti Lay yang menuju ke ruang utama mereka. Disana telah ada Luhan, Chen dan Xiumin yang berdiri menghadap seseorang. Kris tak dapat melihat wajah namja itu karena ia berdiri membelakangi Kris.

"Apa kau yakin ingin masuk ke kelompok kami? Kau tau kan apa yang kelompok kami lakukan?" mendengar ada orang yang berbicara di belakangnya, namja tadi pun membalikkan badannya. Betapa kagetnya ia mengetahui siapa namja yang berbicara tadi.

"Wufan ge?"

"Baby panda? Kau kah itu?" ekspresi kaget dan senang bercampur di wajah Kris. Ia kaget karena ternyata Tao lah orang yang ingin bergabung dengan kelompoknya, dan ia senang karena setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu ia akhirnya dapat bertemu orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"A…apa… yang kau lakukan disini ge?"

"Bukankah aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu baby panda. Sejak kapan kau berada di Seoul? Lima tahun yang lalu aku pergi ke rumahmu, tapi kata mama mu kau pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu."

"Aku baru saja sampai di Seoul kemarin. Aku sudah lulus gege, aku kemari untuk mencarimu." Mereka mengabaikan ke empat orang yang juga berada disana melihat pemandangan tersebut penuh haru.

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu sentiment dan selalu memeluk boneka panda, Kris?" goda Xiumin yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh gratis dari Kris.

"Sudahlah Xiu bao, jangan membuat malu Kris didepan namjachingu nya." Kata Chen yang malah membuat Kris semakin malu. Tak hanya Kris saja yang malu, tetapi ternyata Tao sudah menampakkan semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka baby. Mulai sekarang tak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan kita lagi baby." Kris menarik Tao kedalam pelukan hangat nya membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Tao bertambah dan menjalar sampai ke telinganya.

'mianhe gege' batin Tao.

.

"Tao, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Kris mengagetkan Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum kikuk karena tertangkap basah memasuki kamar Kris. Wajah Tao memerah begitu mendapati ternyata Kris hanya memakai handuk yang ia lilitkan ke pinggangnya karena ia memang habis mandi.

"Kau menungguku selesai mandi ya baby?" tanya Kris dengan suara beratnya yang terkesan seksi. Kris terus maju mendekati Tao yang menunduk karena malu dan takut. Ia sekarang berada dikamar Kris berdua saja dengan Kris yang hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya dan menatapnya seolah Tao adalah hidangan yang sangat lezat.

"A…aku hanya ingin mencarimu ge." Jawab Tao semakin terpojok antara Kris yang berada didepannya seperti seorang serigala kelaparan dan ranjang Kris yang berada di belakangnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Kris mendorong tubuh Tao hingga ia terlentang pasrah di atas ranjang milik Kris. Tao yang panik mencoba untuk bangkit tapi apa daya Kris sudah terlanjur menindihnya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Diam dan nikmati saja baby!" entah sejak kapan tangan Tao telah terikat sempurna dengan kepala ranjang, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan mendorong Kris.

"Lepaskan aku gege!" Ronta Tao yang sepertinya tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Kris.

"Tolooooong! Lay ge, Luhanie ge, Xiu ge, Chen ge….. TOLONG AKUUUU!" Teriak Tao meminta pertolongan, ia tak mau berakhir dengan kesulitan berjalan besok pagi.

"Percuma baby panda ku~ tak akan ada yang mendengarmu, mereka semua sedang pergi." Kata Kris sambil terus melucuti pakaian namja yang telah terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya. Kris melumat bibir atas dan bawah Tao secara bergantian, cinta dan nafsu melebur menjadi satu dalam ciuman tersebut. Tentu saja Tao membalas ciuman dari Kris, bagaimanapun juga memang ini yang sedari dulu ia inginkan yaitu bukti bahwa Kris benar-benar mencintainya. Saat di desa dulu, Tao lah yang selalu mencium bibir Kris dengan kecupan singkat karena Kris tak pernah menyentuh Tao lebih dari sekedar mencium pipi.

"Euuungh…" mendengar erangan Tao, membuat Kris semakin bernafsu memperkosa baby pandanya ini. Kris mengeksploitasi seluruh rongga mulut Tao, mengajak lidah Tao bertarung saling melilit lidah menunjukkan siapa yang paling dominan. Tangan Kris tak tinggal diam, ia memilin kedua nipple tao yang sudah benar-benar menegang. Karena merasa korbannya membutuhkan oksigen, Kris pun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Tao yang bibirnya telah membengkak dan terbuka karena meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Benar-benar memancing libido seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Aaaaah… gegeeeeh~" Kris mulai memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikan di leher dan dada Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya mampu mendesah tanpa melakukan apapun mengingat tangannya yang masih di ikat oleh Kris. Kris mengulum kedua nipple Tao secara bergantian sedangkan salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mngocok kejantanan Tao yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan precum nya.

"Aaaaaaah gegeeeeeh…. kumohon masukkan milikku ke dalam mulutmu ge~" ternyata Tao telah sama bernafsunya dengan Kris. Setelah dirasa sudah sangat banyak ia memberikan tanda kepemilikan ditubuh Tao nya, Kris pun mulai menjilati junior milik Tao yang sudah basah akibat cairan precum nya sendiri.

"Janganh… mengghodhakuuuh… ge~" tanpa basa-basi Kris langsung mengulum junior Tao membuat Tao mendesah tak karuan akibat perlakuannya.

"Kulum jariku my baby panda!" Kris menyoodorkan jari-jarinya yang langsung dikulum liar oleh Tao. Kris terus mengeluar masukkan milik Tao ke dalam mulutnya.

"A….aaaaaaah~" desah Tao yang tertahan karena jari-jari Kris yang ada di mulutnya. Tao telah mengeluarkan cairannya yang dilangsung ditelah oleh Kris. Kris pun langsung mncium ganas Tao dan berbagi cairan milik Tao lewat ciuman tersebut. Tanpa Tao sadari Kris mulai memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam man hole milik Tao.

"Eeeeempht…." Erang Tao karena teredam oleh ciuman Kris. Terlihat setitik air mata di sudut mata Tao. Bagaimana tidak sakit, Kris itu bodoh atau apa? Ia mempersiapkan lubang Tao dengan memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus. Bukankah lebih baik kalau memasukkannya satu persatu.

Tanpa memperdulikan air mata kesakitan Tao, Kris terus mengeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya mencari titik kenikmatan Tao sambil melebarkan sedikit akses masuk nya nanti.

"Aaaaaaaah… disituuuuuh geeh~" akhirnya Kris berhasil menemukan sweet spot milik Tao dan berusaha mengingat-ingat letaknya agar juniornya lebih mudah menemukannya nanti.

"mendesahlah terus panda…. Aku akan memuaskanmu!" Krispun mencabut ketiga jarinya dari hole Tao membuat Tao hanya mampu mengerang kecewa.

"Kenapa berhenti ge~?" tanya Tao dengan semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi dan telinganya.

"Tenang saja panda, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik." Krispun mulai memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentak membuat Tao berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAARGHT…. Keluarkan milikmu ge! Appo!" teriak Tao yang tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Kris yang sudah amat sangat terbawa nafsu merasakan keketatan hole Tao meremas kuat juniornya.

Kris mengeluar masukkan juniornya dari hole Tao dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dan tak terkendali sampai sampai Tao tersentak-sentak dan membuat ranjang yang mereka tempati berderit.

"Aaaaaaah… lebih ce…path lagiiih geee~!" dengan senang hati Kris mempercepat lagi serangannya pada hole Tao yang sudah sangat berdarah akibat kekasarannya tadi.

"Aku mau keluar Tao, bersiaplah!"

"Me too geeeeeh~" Tao pun memuncratkan seluruh cairannya sampai mengenai dada dan perut Kris, sedangkan Kris mengeluarkan semua benihnya yang sangat banyak di dalam hole milik Tao. Setelahnya Kris mencabut juniornya dari dalam hole Tao, terlihat bercak darah yang keluar dari hole milik Tao membuat Kris merasa sangat bersalah.

"Mianhe baby, aku menyakitimu." Kata Kris sambil melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Tao.

PLAAK

Tao pun langsung menampar Kris begitu ikatannya terlepas. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku gege?!" bentak Tao. Kris siap mendapatkan marah dari Tao karena ia memang pantas mendapatkannya atas segala yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

"Kenapa mengikatku segala hah?! Kau tau, kau tak perlu memperkosaku untuk mendapatkan ini dariku!" Kris kaget, ia kira Tao akan membencinya karena telah merebut kepejakaannya, tetapi Tao marah hanya karena Kris mengikatnya.

"Wo ai ni Huang Zi Tao."

"Wo ye ai ni Wu Yi Fan."

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Kris semakin terlihat menempel pada Tao yang telah bergabung dengan gengnya dan tak membiarkan Tao terlalu dekat dengan siapapun termasuk Lay, Luhan,Chen, dan Xiumin. Tao hanya miliknya, Tao hanya milik Wu Yi Fan.

"Hai Kris! Tao dimana?" Sapa Lay langsung mencari Tao yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri.

"Tadi Tao keluar sebentar, katanya ada perlu. Kenapa kau selalu mencari Tao? Tao itu milikku Yi Xing!" Selalu seperti ini, Kris dan Lay memang selalu bertengkar karena memperebutkan Tao. Lay yang selalu ingin bersama Tao karena merasa Tao adalah anaknya dengan Suho nanti, sedangkan Kris yang selalu memonopoli Tao karena rasa cinta nya pada Tao.

"Tao bukan milikmu Kris! Tao itu….." BUAGH… Perkataan Lay terpotong akibat pukulan telak dikepalanya. Kris yang melihat tersebut langsung kaget dan menangkap tubuh Lay yang ambruk.

"Lay…Lay…ireona!" Si pemukul kemudian pergi dengan rombongannya setelah melemparkan sebuah flash disk pada Kris.

"Mianhe Lay." Lirih sang pemukul yang ternyata adalah Suho, orang yang Lay sangat cintai.

.

"Aku tak menyangka Suho melakukan ini padaku. Apa salahku padanya?" marah lay sambil memegangi kepalanya yang di perban akibat pukulan Suho tadi.

"Suho pasti memiliki alasan Lay. Semua pasti karena kelompoknya." Luhan akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk tidak terlibat cinta dengan musuh, Lay. Kau juga Luhan! Lihatlah! Sekarang mereka bahkan mencari masalah dengan kita." Kesal Kris. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang geng Suho rencanakan untuk menghancurkan geng nya.

"Ini masalah hati dhuijang!" bentak Luhan tak terima dengan perkataan Kris. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah kekasihnya di luar masalah yang mendera kedua kubu kelompok mereka.

"Berhenti berdebat! Apa kalian tak khawatir, sampai sekarang Tao belum juga pulang?" Xiumin merasakan perasaan tak enak tentang magnae mereka. Jujur saja, ia takut kehilang anggota baru itu.

"Kris, ini flash disk yang Suho lemparkan tadi." Chen pun menyerahkan flash disk tersebut pada Kris. Kris yang penasaran dengan isi flash disk tadi membukanya di laptopnya.

Betapa kagetnya mereka begitu sebuah rekaman video tersebut mulai menampakkan Kai dan Sehun yang sedang menyiksa seseorang. Tao nya…. Ia melihat bahkan Kai dengan kasarnya menjambak rambut Tao agar ia melihat ke kamera, sedangkan Sehun kini tengah menyeringai dan mulai mendekati Tao kemudian memukuli wajah Tao yang memang sudah babak belur. Setelah itu, Kai lagi-lagi menjambak kasar rambut Tao dan menempelkan pisau nya ke leher Tao.

Kris sudah benar-benar berada di ambang batas kesabarannya, apalagi saat ia melihat apa yang geng Suho inginkan. Uanglah yang membuat mereka tega melakukan ini pada Tao. Tao, Suho jual dengan harga 10.000.000 dolar. Dengan penuh emosi, Kris menutup Laptopnya kasar dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah.

"Sialan! Kenapa harus Tao ku?!"

.

Kris, Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, dan Chen sedang mempersiapkan rencana mereka matang-matang. Rencana untuk merampok mobil pengangkut uang dari bank. Kris dan Lay mensurvey tempat yang nantinya akan mereka gunakan untuk menjalankan rencana mereka, Xiumin serta Chen memperbaiki mobil yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melarikan diri nanti, sedangkan Luhan bertugas untuk menyiapkan segala senjata yang mereka butuhkan.

Setelah semua persiapan beres, mereka langsung meluncur ke tempat yang telah di targetkan.

Kris mengawasi dari atap dan memberikan instruksi pada anak buahnya. "Serang sekarang juga!"

Ckiiiit….

Tak lama kemudian dua mobil berhasil mengepung mobil pengangkut uang tadi. Lay serta Luhan keluar dari mobil depan dan memancing pengemudi mobil pengangkut uang tadi agar mereka keluar lalu menghabisi mereka dan mengambil kunci mobil. Sedangkan Chen dan Xiumin telah bersiap menangkap kunci yang Luhan lemparkan lalu mengambil beberapa karung uang yang mereka butuhkan.

.

Dimarkas, mereka hanya mampu memandangi berlembar-lembar uang yang telah mereka curi.

"Aku kira kita sudah tak melakukan tindakan criminal seperti ini lagi." Lirih Kris.

"Semua ini demi Tao, Kris. Kita harus melakukannya, kita harus menyelamatkan Tao!" Lay menepuk bahu Kris untuk meyakinkannya bahwa mereka harus bisa membawa Tao kembali, bagaimanapun caranya.

Merekapun bersiap untuk menemui geng Suho di tempat yang Suho minta dengan membawa uang yang sudah mereka siapkan.

.

Terdengar suara kereta dari stasiun bawah tanah yang telah lama tak terpakai. Disana Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, dan Sehun telah menunggu kedatangan geng Kris yang akan mengubah mereka menjadi orang kaya. Tak lupa dengan Tao yang bersandar lemas pada dinding dengan berlumuran darah pada wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, geng Kris yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Ini uang yang kau inginkan Suho-ah. Ambilah! Kembalikan Tao pada kami!"Kris pun menjatuhkan kopernya yang berisi uang.

"Ambil koper itu Chanyeol!" Chanyeol maju untuk mengambil dan memeriksa apakah koper itu memang berisi uang.

"Sesuai leader." Setelah memastikan bahwa koper itu memang berisikan uang, Chanyeol member tahu pada Suho yang hanya Suho balas dengan seringaian puasnya.

"Kai, Sehun, kembalikan anak itu pada pemiliknya."

Tao pun berjalan menuju ke tempat Kris dengan sempoyongan karena beberapa luka yang ada pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kris tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya karena malaikat nya telah kembali. Ia langsung meraih Tao kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia berjanji tak akan membiarkan Tao menderita lagi, Kris akan selalu menjaga Tao.

Sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi, polisi tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengepung mereka.

"Angkat tangan kalian! Kalian telah terkepung." Mereka pun panik dan pasrah mengangkat tangan mereka. Tao melepas pelukan Kris padanya dan menyeringai penuh keberhasilan, hal tersebut membuat Kris dan yang lainnya bingung akan hal tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya…..

"Selamat malam Komandan." Salah seorang polisi hormat dan menyerahkan emblem kepolisian pada Tao yang hanya menyeringai menatap Kris.

"Terima kasih. Tangkap mereka semua!" perintah Tao. Ternyata memang ada penghianatan disini. Tao menunjukan emblemnya pada Kris.

"Aku adalah komandan kepolisian Seoul. Dengan ini aku nyatakan, aku menangkap kau dan komplotanmu tuan Kris."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Tao?" seru Lay yang merasa kaget karena ia tak menyangka orang yang sudah mereka anggap keluarga mereka sendiri malah berkhianat pada mereka.

"Aku sudah lama mengincar geng kalian, aku berpura-pura masuk menjadi anggota baru. Aku pikir itu akan sulit, tapi ternyata ketua kalian adalah mantan kekasih masa kecilku jadi aku dapat dengan mudah membodohi kalian semua. Oh ya, dan untukmu Wufan ge, saat itu aku ke kamarmu untuk memasukkan alat pelacak ke dalam saku dan tasmu agar lebih memudahkan pekerjaanku." Jelas Tao.

"Kau menjebak kami!"Suho terus memberontak dari beberapa polisi yang berusaha menangkapnya.

"Maaf Suho-ssi, kau saja yang terlalu boodoh. Aku sengaja mendatangi geng Suho untuk berpura-pura menculikku dengan imbalan 10.000.000 dolar itu." Tambah Tao.

Kris hanya mampu berdiam diri karena terlalu kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tak mungkin Tao nya tega mengkhianatinya dan menjebaknya seperti ini.

"Kau bercanda kan chaggy?" tanya Kris ling lung.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar menunggumu selama lima tahun ge. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah ku ke Amerika, aku sekolah kepolisian disana. Perlahan-lahan aku mencoba melupakanmu meskipun itu sangat sulit. Pada akhirnya aku lulus dari sekolah kepolisian dan menjadi komandan kepolisian di Seoul. Dan kau tau apa tugas pertamaku?"

"…."

"Ya, tugas pertama ku adalah menangkap geng-geng criminal nomor satu di Seoul. Dan betapa kagetnya aku yang bertemu lagi denganmu dan harus menangkapmu. Jujur, aku masih sangat mencintaimu ge. Seberapa pun kerasnya aku mencoba melupakanmu, aku tetap tak bisa melupakan semua yang telah kita lalui bersama."

"Lalu kenapa Tao?" tanya Kris semakin lirih.

"Aku harus tetap professional dalam melaksanakan tugas. Terima kasih atas semuanya dan selamat malam gege." Tao pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang benar-benar terluka. Ia hanya mampu menatap punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya. Cinta memang membutakan segalanya. Tapi bagi Tao, cinta hanya mampu menyiksa dirinya. Tanpa mereka semua ketahui, sedari tadi Tao menahan tangisannya agar tak tumpah. Tao pun menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Mianhe ge." Lirih Tao dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Aku tahu kau menangis karena menyesal Tao." Lirih Kris yang masih mampu melihat punggung Tao yang bergetar dari jauh.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Aku balik dari masa Hiatus karena harus konsen belajar buat tes masuk ke Qingdao University. Dan tesnya udah selesai, tapi sumpah aku bener-bener nggak yakin soalnya aku sempet blank pas bagian wawancara bahasa mandarin. Padahal aku baru belajar bahasa mandarin 3 tahun. Dan modal bahasa asingku Cuma bahasa Inggris doing. Doain author dong biar bisa masuk Qingdao Univ, biar bisa ketemu sama mertua author #lirik Tao (dibakar Kris)

Aku : akhirnya selesai juga nyiksa kalian…. Hahaha…

Tao : hueeeeeee…. Gege… masak Tao jadi jahat banget….

Aku : kan baby panda jadi polisi, ya jadinya baik dong. Jahat dari mananya?

Tao : masak Tao tega ngianatin gege….. huweeeeee… authornya jahat….. (nyabik-nyabik author pake pedang wushu)

Aku : week.. :P nggak kena Tao!

Kris : kok aku lemah banget disini Thor?

Suho : he'em, masak aku sejahat itu sama exo m thor?

Lay : masak aku dipukul ayang?

Sehun : aku nggak setega itu sama baby panda kali thor! (peluk Tao, disembur naga Kris)

D.O : aku sama baekki hyung kok nggak dapet bagian ngomong Thor?

Baekhyun: Iya

Kai : Sabar chaggya…. (peluk D.O)

Aku : Udah pada diem deh! Masak pada nyalahin aku? Salahin yang bikin cerita dong

Semuanya: Autor sableng! Elu kali yang buat ni cerita aneh gaje, nggak jelas kayak gini.

Sementara saya pundung karena dimarahi banyak orang. Saya sudahi saja ya. Mohon maaf atas kegajean cerita nya. Maaf kalau nc nya nggak hot sama sekali. Maaf kalau alurnya super kecepeten, ini aja juga udah berusaha agar nggak terlalu cepet. Maaf kalau melenceng dari cerita asli MV One Shot nya BAP.

Buat yang sudah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Tolong hargai kerja keras saya ne. review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk membuat ff yang lainnya.

NO SILENT READER!

So, Review Pliss…..


End file.
